Summer Vacation
by Sunny Greenleaf
Summary: Draco spends the summer at his house by the sea. One day at the beach, he meet a wonderful witch by the name of Lea. But when Draco finds a secret about her he'd wouldn't think possible, he must learn and fight and do the most unpredictable.
1. The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I based the story after her books.  
  
Draco laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was Summer Break. The heat was intense. Draco laid there for a moment more before getting up. He changed into a muggle T-shirt and his swimming trunks and some black flip-flops. Quickly he walked down the stairs, grabbed and towel and walked to the door. "I'm heading to the beach!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok, Dracy have a nice time," his mother called back.  
  
I wish she wouldn't call me that. He thought as he walked away from the Malfoy Mansion and down the quiet streets. It was only about ten blocks to the bench. Draco didn't normally mind the muggles all that much, though he hadn't really gotten to know any of them.  
  
When Draco got to the beach, he slipped off his shirt revealing his muscular chest and arms with a slight tan. His blonde hair shined in the sun. Draco laid out his towel. Then Draco wandered down the hot sand leaving his flip-flops behind.  
  
When Draco reached the cool wet sand and the light waves licked his feet, he stopped and stared at the muggles playing in the ocean. Draco rolled his silver gray eyes and waded in. The water felt good against his hot feet and legs. Draco waded until his shoulders were barely above the water.  
  
Draco dipped his head under the salty water for a moment. When Draco wiped his eyes and turned to the beach, he saw a girl. She was his own age with long blonde hair. Her hair went down to her elbows; it had blue streaks in it. She danced along with a few friends in the incoming waves.  
  
Draco waded back in letting the waves carry him some of the way. When he was waist deep, he watched the muggle for a moment more. Draco shook his head and walked back to his towel. Get over it Draco, he told himself; she's a muggle, so what if she's pretty, and if she looks good in a bathing suit. Draco shut his eyes and rested in the sun. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.  
  
Draco didn't dream much before being woken suddenly. "Heads up!" someone cried. Draco raised his head right as it was struck back down. Hot pain flashed on his face. Draco opened his eyes and saw a volleyball. Draco picked it up and rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
Draco turned his head to see that same muggle girl running towards him. Draco stood and stared at her as she ran to him. "Oh my gosh!" she cried as she ran up to Draco. "Are all right!?" Draco nodded. "That must have hurt," she said indicating the large red mark on his cheek. Draco touched it with pain. "Nah, I'll be fine thanks," he smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to spike it that hard," she said blushing. Draco stared at her face. Her tan face, soft lips and baby blue eyes fit perfectly on her slender body in her orange bikini.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Lea, Lea McKinny" she said holding out here hand.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and shook it, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He smiled. She smiled back. Draco hand her the volleyball.  
  
"Hey, Draco, you want to play some volleyball? We're short a player and I promise not to spike it at your head," Lea said smiling.  
  
"Sure," he said. Draco walked across the sand with Lea to a volleyball net where to other girls were standing. What the heck! She is pretty, muggle or not!  
  
"Hey, guys! This is Draco, the guy I hit with my spike," Lea smiled.  
  
"Yah!" said a redheaded girl, "You can still see the mark!"  
  
"That's May, and that's Kate," she said pointing to a black haired girl.  
  
Draco had never played volleyball, but he learned quickly. And soon he was diving into the sand after the off white ball. Draco learned to serve, bump and spike. He was pretty good when it came to spiking.  
  
Soon all for of them were covered in sand. "Too bad we couldn't have some pumpkin juice right-" May said back dropped her sentence.  
  
"May!" Lea and Kate cried.  
  
"Wait! Pumpkin juice? You guys are witches?" Draco cried.  
  
"Uhm. yah, how did a muggle know about witches and wizards?" Lea asked.  
  
I'm not a muggle! I'm a wizard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco said.  
  
"Really!" Lea squealed, "That's where we're going! What year?"  
  
"Fifth," Draco said staring at then and thinking about how lucky he was.  
  
"Same!" they cried. The girls smiled and then May and Kate ran into the incoming waves. Lea began walking in after them.  
  
Draco walked her as she walked into the water. She seemed so perfect in her orange bikini as it shined in the sunset. The white foam licked her perfect shape as it sped past to end up at Draco's feet. Draco gave one last smile.  
  
Then he turned around to head home. "Draco!" he turned around to see Lea staring at him from the water. "Where are you going?"  
  
Draco decided to play it cool and pretend as if he knew that he was suppose to stay there. He turned in the sand and ran towards Lea. She screamed and dived aside. Draco dived into the water, right into a wave. It pushed both Lea and Draco towards shore.  
  
Draco opened his eyes feeling a huge weight on his bare chest. Draco looked and stare that Lea was lying on his chest. Once she had realized this, Lea quickly got off and brushed herself off. Lea's cheeks turned pinkish red. That's kinda cute. Draco thought to himself.  
  
May, Kate, Lea and Draco played in the wave dunking one and other and splashing until it was nearly too dark to see. Finally they walked out of the ocean and gathered their things. They stood at the street and said good byes. Kate and May headed one way and Draco headed another.  
  
Then he found that Lea was heading the same way. Draco smiled and walked her home on his own way home. "Good night," Lea said standing at her door. She smiled at Draco until the door closed quietly.  
  
Draco had a huge smile on his way home. That night when he laid in his bed, Draco couldn't fall asleep, he kept thinking about Lea. She's so sweet. And pretty. I've must see her again! Oh, I just can't wait! Draco finally fell asleep dreaming of Lea. 


	2. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 2 Mixed Feelings  
  
Draco woke early the next day, earlier then anyone. Quietly, Draco crept across his room and opened a window. A large white owl flew in and landed on his bed. Never seen this owl before. Draco thought staring at the owl. It stared back at him with large black.  
  
Draco walked back to his bed and untied the letter. It wasn't for him. Matter-a-fact, it wasn't even for a Malfoy. The letter was addressed to Granger. Curiosity over took him. Draco opened the envelope carefully and took out the letter. Unfolding the parchment, Draco began to read. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hello, how are you so far this summer? I'm doing well. But the Dursley's are going on a vacation. Sadly they, number one, won't leave home alone and, number two, they won't let me stay with someone else. I know that you're in America, and guess what, that's where I'm going. Some state called Virginia at a beach call Virginia Beach. Who knows where that is? The Dursleys won't let me ask in there words, "Meaningless questions." So, I know that you're vacationing in America. If you're anywhere near there come on down and see me. I'll need the company. Well, hope to see from you soon. Harry P.S. Send a response with Hedwig  
  
Draco almost fell off his bed. "No! No!" He kept yelling in his mind. Anywhere but Virginia Beach! That just so happened to be his home beach that he was at yesterday. With his luck Potter will steal Lea! Draco scolded some and reread the letter. Potter was coming tomorrow. At least he would have one day to take Lea.  
  
Even though he knew that he wasn't to do magic, Draco pulled out his wand, resealed the letter and retied it to Hedwig. He lifted her to the window and threw her out. Hedwig took immediate flight. "Find the right house next time, darn bird," Draco muttered.  
  
Draco closed the window and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower then went to his closet. He took off his towel and slipped on a pair of dark blue trunks. Draco put on his flip-flops and walked over to his mirror above a smaller dresser. Draco gazed into the mirror. His hair was a mess. Blonde strands of hair stuck up everywhere.  
  
Draco frowned and tried to comb it down without success. So Draco turned to the gel. Thankfully it held. Draco walked out of his second floor room and slid down the railing into the kitchen. He grabbed a quick muffin, ran back up the stairs brushed him teeth, slid back down the stairs and ran out the door.  
  
He powered walked his way to the beach. Once there, Draco sat down and relaxed. Though Draco tried to make it look as though he wasn't looking, Draco searched the beach for Lea. To Draco's dislike, Lea wasn't there.  
  
"Where could she be?" Draco muttered. But as soon as the words left his mouth, they were answered. A cold bucket of water landed smack on his head. Draco cried out surprised. He jerked his wet head around to see Lea rolling in the sand with laugher. Draco grinned.  
  
"Got-cha!" Lea cried between laughing and getting a breath. Draco just smiled watching her caringly. Once she controlled her laughter, she looked back at him.  
  
"Man, it's about time. I'm almost dry!" Draco grinned. This time they both laughed. Once the laugher stopped, Draco asked, "Where's the girls?"  
  
"They couldn't make it today," Lea responded. Personally, Draco was quite happy with this. He'd have one day alone with her before Potter came to ruin it all. "Hey!" Lea cried breaking his thoughts. "Why don't when wander around in-stead hanging at the beach. Then we can come back and swim."  
  
Draco smiled liking the idea. "Only one problem," he said, "I have no muggle money with me. It's at my house."  
  
"No problem, I've got to go and get mine so we can get yours too," Lea smiled. "And if you need any money, I've got plenty. You know, with muggle parents and all." She smiled and began walking back towards home.  
  
Draco nearly fell over. 'A Mudblood! This CANNOT! I mean CANNOT happen! The one girl that I think that I start to like is a mudblood. My parents would never accept it. This can't be happening!' Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Lea calling to him to hurry. So he did. But Draco's head was so confused.  
  
When Draco came into the Malfoy Manor, he went to him mum. He asked her for some money, of course she gave it to him, and told her were he was going. Draco and Lea agreed to meet at his house. So he went to the porch to wait for her. As he did, all these thoughts went through his mind.  
  
"A mudblood, this is not happening. I think that I really do like her. But mum and dad would never approve. I can't just not like her. It doesn't work like that what do I do. Maybe if. hmm. who would know the most about this sort of thing? But only one name came to his head. 'Potter.' It really wasn't fair. When Lea arrived, Draco was so confused that he actually lied to her.  
  
"Uhm. Lea, I can't go. Mum says that I'm needed around the house. I can probably meet you tomorrow around. uhm. four at the beach. How's that sound?" Draco asked hoping that he could get a chance to figure things out.  
  
Lea was a bit confused but she agreed on it. They said goodbye and Draco raced to his room. He stared out the window to see Lea leaving. Draco felt horrible. It was the worse feeling that he had ever had.  
  
"Ok, ok," he mumbled to himself, "How I hate to even think about this, but. maybe I should ask Potter about this. Anonymously of course." All-of-a- sudden Hedwig flew to the window.  
  
Draco opened the window. "Bloody bird. I've told you. This is the Wrong house!" But Hedwig didn't seem to care. Once again curiosity over took him. Draco untied the letter and opened in. Dear Hermione,  
We've arrived early. Meet you at the beach at 4:15 tomorrow. Harry  
  
Draco retied the letter and gave Hedwig a scoot out the window. "Well," he mumbled shutting the window. "He may ruin something again, but at least he can answer my questions." So Draco grabbed an ink pen and parchment a scribbled down a letter disguising his handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
I'm in need of some help. There is a girl that I. like. She is so nice, funny, charming, hot, wonderful. I could go on forever about her. She is extremely nice to me and I was hoping on getting some advice. This girl, she is. well, her parents aren't magical folk and yet she is. What am I to do? I don't know how to handle this. I would be much obliged if you could help me out. Just please send a response with my old. Thank you Sincerely,  
Anonymous  
  
Draco picked out an owl from their small room of owls. Then he tied it to the owl's little leg and let it fly. "Find Harry Potter." Then Draco shut the window. He lied down on his bed. His head hurt, so did his heart. With a few heavy sighs Draco fell asleep. 


	3. Avoiding

Chapter 3 Avoiding  
  
Draco woke up. His mother was yelling at him to get up and ready for dinner. With he head and heart still hurt. He felt so alone. "DRACO!! Get down here NOW!" his mother screeched up the stair to Draco.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" he yelled back. Mrs. Malfoy heaved a sigh and stormed off. She'd wasted her voice yet again on a moody teen. Draco sighed and fell back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about nothing.  
  
After twenty minutes of nothing, suddenly the air was knocked out of him. A large gray owl sat on his stomach. Draco gasped for a breath, but the weight of the owl continued to press down. The owl didn't look familiar. Rudely, Draco shoved the owl off. It lost its balance only to take flight. It hooted madly. The owl landed on his dresser and knocked over his things.  
  
Draco sighed muttering, "Bloody pigeon!" He walked over. The owl ruffled it's feathers and hooted more. Draco rolled his eyes. He reached for the letter. But the owl's head shot down and bit his thumb. Draco cried and jerked his hand back. His thumb began to bleed.  
  
Draco glared at the bird. Then he reached into a lower drawer and pulled out an owl treat. Draco held it in front of the owl. He tried making peace with it. The owl accepted. It held out its leg and ate the treat. As soon as the letter was gone, the owl settled down on the floor in a corner. Draco gave a confused look to the bird but decided not to question.  
  
Draco wrapped his thumb in a Kleenex. Then he threw the letter on his bed and reorganized his dresser. Once that was done, Draco leaped onto his bed. He looked at the front. It was written in black ink. Potter. He opened the letter, but it wasn't from Harry.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Hey, how are you this evening? No big deal about today. Maybe another day? Well, I was just wondering if you would like to see a movie, you know, Muggle stile? It'll be a whole lot of fun. The movie is supposed to be really good. It's called Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl. I haven't seen it, but that's what I heard. Well, you know it was just an idea. If you want to come, owl me back or something. Lea  
  
Draco gazed at the letter. He distant sound of the owl as it fluttered out the window. He was only awakening as the weight of a small owl landed on his shoulder. Draco looked over to the owl. He smiled to see the familiar handwriting. Potter. Quickly, he untied to letter. The owl flew off.  
  
Dear Anonymous,  
All right, I don't know why you turn to me; I'm not all to good at this. But I shall help if I can. Answer this one question for me. DO YOU LIKE THE GIRL!? If you do, then what's the problem!! Who cares if she's half blood or whatever? Obviously you like her. Well, if you get my drift, then yah. Hope that it all turns out well. Harry Potter  
  
'That easy enough for him to say' thought Draco. He sighed heavily. Then, turning out the lights, he went into a restless sleep.  
  
Draco woke the next morning. He was extremely hungry. Quickly he showered, put on a pair for jean shorts and a black T-shirt and ran down stairs. After a large breakfast, Draco went for a walk. All that he could think about was Lea. It was driving him mad. He wasn't even caring about all the muggles that bustled past.  
  
Draco let his feet go where they pleased. By the time Draco looked at his surroundings, he had turned up in the park. At least it was peaceful there. So he went to the pond and sat on a bench. Draco sat for a long time. He was just watching the fish and ducks as they swam about. He almost envied them; their lived were so carefree.  
  
After about thirty minutes of sitting, Draco became restless again. He stood up and stretched. Suddenly, someone placed their hands on his shoulder, "Hey Draco!" Startled, Draco leaped forward. The only thing was that there was no place to leap forward to. So instead, he fell face first into the water.  
  
Draco quickly got to his knees. He sputtered water; some was up his nose and some in his mouth. It tasted horrible. He was totally soaked. He turned to see Lea. She was covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh!" she said through her hands, "I am SO sorry! Here." She held out her hand. Draco took it and she pulled him out of the water.  
  
"It's ok," he muttered. As the beautiful blonde stared back warmly, he became speechless. How he wanted to talk with her, but the word Mudblood kept ringing in his head. "Uhm." he stammered, "I've. I'd better head home to change clothes." Before Lea could say a thing, Draco ran off out of the park. Thankfully Draco never turned to see Lea forlorn face staring at his back confused.  
  
Draco went back up into his room without a word. He's dried off and changed. And although his face was dry, water huddled under his eyes. Hastily, he wiped them away. What was Draco Malfoy doing crying like a baby?? And over a girl, a muggle born!? Get a grip!  
  
He went out and sat on the porch. He closed his gray eyes and rested his head against the mansion. After a few moments, a males voice woke him. "I saw you and the girl, Malfoy. I know that you're the one who wrote the letter." Draco gray eyes shot open.  
  
"Potter!" he hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Just admit it Malfoy, you're the one who wrote them," Harry smirked.  
  
"So what if I did? What are you gonna do? And how did you see me?? Are you spying on me?" Draco growled.  
  
"Easy there. It's no big deal. I was on my way to the beach and I saw you. Plus it was easy to find out who wrote the letter," Harry said coolly. "Draco." Draco gave him a surprised look. "Yah, I called you Draco. Anyways, I'm not saying that you're avoiding her, but you are avoiding her."  
  
Draco scowled. "Stay out of this, Potter." Harry sighed.  
  
"What ever," Harry said and walked away to the beach. Draco sighed and closed his eyes again. A while later he got up.  
  
Draco took in a quick breath; there in front of him was Lea. "Draco Malfoy, I need to talk to you. Are you avoiding me?" 


	4. Loss and a Choice

Draco stood there staring at Lea. Her face was twisted with anger and hurt. When he didn't respond, she pressed on, "Well, are you!"

"I uhm well," Draco stuttered.

Suddenly her face crumbled. "You are, aren't you?" Lea whispered, "Is it because I'm a muggle born, is it?" She almost seemed as though she didn't want to know the answer. Draco couldn't bring himself to say anything; he could hardly make eye contact. "Oh my gosh, that's why isn't?" Rage suddenly streaked her face. "I can't believe you!"Lea screamed. Abruptly, Lea lashed out and pushed him. He fell backwards into his bench and scratched his arm.

"Lea!" he cried as he stood up. But it was too late. She was running down the street. Draco stood there, his white blonde hair raggedly out of place and his left arm bleeding.

Draco walked inside trying to ignore his mother as she came to him. "Dracy, what happened to your arm!" she panicked.

"Nothing!" he growled.

"But your arm!" she shrieked, "Here, let me fix it." She pulled out her wand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco screamed. His mother stood there dumbfounded holding her wand limply. Draco quickly stormed upstairs and shut himself in the lavatory. He turned on the faucet and washed his arm. The warm water turned red as he rinsed his wound. The cut was long and jagged, but it was really deep. He took a towel and wrapped it around his arm. Still enraged, Draco wrenched open the door and stomped into his room.

Draco slammed the door and flung himself onto his bed. He screamed into the pillow shortly. Draco then rolled over onto his back. Staring at the ceiling, Draco felt the full extent of his guilt. It laid on his chest like a bell bar. Draco laid in a stupor for hours. Broken, confused thoughts ran through his mind.

At one oblivious point, Draco finally stood and wrapped his wounded arm. He thought about healing it for a moment, but quickly brushed the thought away. He deserved every bit of pain he received at the moment. Draco laid in his quiet world clueless. But, as hard as he tried, nothing came to him. He had no clear answer of what to do. About ninety percent of his mind was telling him to brush it off. It was a simple mudblood, no one important. Just a bit more filth added into the wizarding world. But there was that little voice with him. And every time he was around Lea, that ninety percent disappeared. All that was left was that last ten telling him that she was more then what her parents were. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Draco lied in his room for more then an hour. He refused food and ignored his mother's constant hounding. Once it was dark, Draco finally stood. He felt like crap, but he felt that he need to leave. He grabbed his black cloak and his wand. Draco walked to the door. He could hear his mother hovering around outside. So instead, Draco turned to the window and climbed onto the roof covering his porch. Then, ungracefully, Draco climbed down one of the poles and landed on the dirt below. And then Draco stood and walked off into the dark streets.

He walked down the street and watched the grim houses stare at him. The cold windows remained him of eyes. They all glared at him with empty angry eyes. Draco shuddered, he could feel their annoyance boring into the back of his head. Draco moved quicker down the street.

Draco kept walking until he stopped in front of Lea's house. Draco stood there thinking for a moment. He walked up onto her porch. For a moment Draco thought about knocking on the door, but turned away from the idea. Instead, Draco pulled out his wand. He stared at it for a moment then mutter something under his breath. A tiny light came from the tip of his wand.

And there on Lea's doorstep was a black rose. The thorns were gone. Draco looked at it for a moment. The black velvet petals were soft and all aligned. The dark green steam was long and straight. And when one looked closely they could see something engraved in the rose's stem. It read: _I'm sorry. _It was enough, for now at least. Perhaps, she'd forget about him and he her. None the less, all Draco needed was to leave. To go away for at least a little while. And that's what he did. Without a word to anyone, dressed in a black coat, Draco disappeared into the dark grim night.


End file.
